


Love Paint

by cotharsis



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idols, M/M, Shirtless, Unrequited Love, minhyun's shirt drives me crazy, stage outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotharsis/pseuds/cotharsis
Summary: minki couldn't stand the flashes of skin when minhyun wore that shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching nu'est's love paint stages and minhyun's shirt got me so triggered i had to write something

Minki held the personal fan next to his face as he monitored their ‘Love Paint’ performance with his members. It was almost suffocating how hot it was and the body heat from the sweaty boys standing grouped together didn't help. 

The song started and Minki watched as Minhyun’s silky shirt rose suddenly when he raised his arm, his porcelain skin showing underneath. Minki’s heart thudded against his chest. It happened multiple times afterward, and Minhyun’s shirt seemed determined to expose as much skin as possible. Minki couldn't help but frown. 

Minhyun noticed as he looked away from the finished broadcast, and tilted his head at Minki. “What's wrong, Minki? Why the long face?”

Minki tried to fix his sour expression and shrugged. “I messed up a few times.”

Minhyun raised his eyebrow and scoffed. “You didn't, nothing big at least. I was watching you.”

Minki’s heart stuttered at Minhyun’s words and he frowned again. It wasn't fair how Minhyun could affect him like this and not know even the slightest of what he was doing. 

Minhyun laughed at his expression and ruffled his hair before walking over to talk to Aaron. 

Minki sighed and pulled off his messy wig, running his hand through his sweaty hair. 

“Minhyun problems?” Jonghyun smirked at Minki from the seat next to him. 

Jonghyun was the only one who knew about Minki’s crush, because he found Minki watching fancams of Minhyun once and weaseled a confession out of him. Minki hated that knowing expression on Jonghyun’s face whenever he was caught staring at Minhyun for too long, or taking deep breaths to slow his heartbeat after talking to him, and it ticked him off to no end. He threw his pink wig at Jonghyun, who burst out laughing. 

“I'm serious, what is it this time?”

Minki plopped down besides Jonghyun and let out a loud groan through clenched teeth. He checked to make sure Minhyun was out of earshot before letting his mouth run. 

“The fans can see so much of his skin he might as well just take off his stupid shirt! What is with the stylists and giving him way too big clothes? It covers nothing! Even his collarbone is exposed. And why him of all people? Why don't any of the other members have this problem instead? But no. It just has to be freaking Hwang Minhyun.” 

Minki took a long breath and continued angrily. “And this isn't even the first time. We’re always wearing the same type of outfits for this comeback and he gets the same big-ass shirt almost every time. For every broadcast before this, and the dance practice too. Who knows if some perverted fan is pausing when his shirt’s up and doing whatever perverted thing there is—god I'm so triggered.”

Jonghyun was bent over with laughter and clutching his stomach, which made Minki feel even more irritated. He slapped his arm, growling, “shut up. Jeez, I want to kill you.”

Minhyun turned around from his conversation with Aaron to see what the ruckus was and Minki immediately met his eyes, before averting his gaze quickly. It seemed like all his senses were heightened when it came to Minhyun, and Minki wished he could make it stop. 

-

“Going on stage in 15!” The manager called from the doorway of the waiting room. 

The members were all checking to make sure their outfits and microphones were fine. Minki was standing by the mirror to make sure his wig was properly in place when he saw a flash of skin in the corner of his eye. Minhyun was reaching behind his head to fix the in-ear wire and his shirt was completely exposing the side of his milky white torso. 

Minki was suddenly filled with rage for the nonliving object. He turned around quickly, grabbed the shirt from his spare stage outfit off the clothing rack, and walked up to Minhyun. 

“Minhyun.”

Minhyun turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. “What is it, Minki?”

Minki grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearby bathroom. Jonghyun watched him rush by, the stupid smirk back on his face.

Minki slammed the door before turning to the bewildered Minhyun. He held out the shirt in his hand. 

“Your stupid shirt is pissing me off. Change into my spare.”

Minhyun blinked, completely confused. “What? But we have to leave for stage soon.”

Minki let out a frustrated noise before slinging the silky fabric over his shoulder and reaching forward to pull up Minhyun’s tucked shirt. 

Minhyun grabbed Minki’s arm. “Whoa, Minki, what are you doing?” His voice was more high pitched than usual. Minki glared up at him. “Helping you change, since you don’t seem to understand anything.”

Minki yanked Minhyun’s shirt up, trying not to stare at the soft, fair skin right in front of him. It’s not like Minki has never seen him shirtless before, it’s kind of impossible to avoid when you’ve lived in the same dorm for years. But despite that fact, Minki never got used to seeing Minhyun’s uncovered skin. He could hear his racing heartbeat, and he was afraid Minhyun could hear it as well.

His mind suddenly wandered as time seemed to slow down with the soft fabric of Minhyun’s shirt gathered in his hands. Minki wondered what it would look like if he splattered paint across Minhyun’s body as if his pale skin was a canvas. If he dipped his hands in paint and ran them across Minhyun’s lean torso, along his spine, over his shoulders and down his arms… 

Minhyun twitched when Minki’s cold hands brushed against his ribs, and Minki shook away his thoughts and glanced up to see Minhyun’s ears turning pink. Minki felt his own face heating up, suddenly realizing what he was doing, and tugged the shirt over Minhyun’s face to avoid being seen. The tension in the air was almost tangible.

Minhyun let out a surprised noise and reached up to gently pull the shirt off his head without messing up his hair and microphone.

Minki wordlessly held out his shirt once again, and this time, Minhyun took it. He looked away when he met Minhyun’s eyes, only to see his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked ruffled, and his face was a pink several shades darker than his wig. 

He turned towards the door, embarrassed, and left quickly after saying, “hurry up and change.”

Jonghyun was waiting for Minki, an eyebrow raised in question and a smirk forming when he saw Minki’s flushed appearance. “Why so hot and bothered?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Minki slapped his arm and walked out of the waiting room, fixing his bangs.

“Where’s Minhyun?” Baekho asked when Jonghyun and Minki arrived where the other members were waiting. Minki picked at his sleeve, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes. “He had a mishap with his stage outfit, he’ll be out in a second.”

Just as he finished his sentence, Minhyun joined the group, his cheeks a little flushed, but looking otherwise unruffled. Minki felt a blush rising up his neck when he noticed that Minhyun really did change and was wearing his shirt. Aaron said something to Minhyun, and he laughed, acting as if nothing happened. 

Minki’s heart sunk. He wasn’t sure whether he felt more relieved or disappointed but either way, it seemed like Minhyun had been oblivious to his feelings as usual. 

Their manager ushered them to the side of the stage, and Minki felt someone’s shoulder brush against his own. He turned to look at who it was when they didn’t move away, and his eyes met Minhyun’s. His heart throbbed as Minhyun smiled gently at him, the soft colors from the stage lights falling on his face. 

Minki felt himself falling deeper still for the angel beside him. There was no escape.

**Author's Note:**

> basically minki's thoughts are mine lol. minhyun is gorgeous and i hate(love) his shirt  
> i just wrote this all in one go, please excuse any mistakes. hope you like it~


End file.
